Akari
Akari '''is a female customer who first appeared in Papa's Burgeria. Information Akari is a highly skilled motorcyclist who loves life in the fast lane. By day, she is an independent Motorcycle courier, delivering important packages across the city at lightning speed. By night, Akari can be found revving up at the Tacodale Speedway where she’ll race anyone who’s up for the challenge. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1781 Appearance Akari has pale skin and black hair tied back with a yellow band. She wears black racing goggles with orange lens. She has an orange shirt covered with a black leather jacket and striped orange and yellow pants. She wears black shoes with gray soles and yellow laces. Style B Her goggles are over her eyes. She wears a black shirt covered by an orange and yellow leather jacket. She also wears black and gray pants. Halloween During Halloween, Akari dresses as a robot. Orders Papa's Burgeria/HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Tomato *Onion *Lettuce *Patty (Medium) *Lettuce *Onion *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread *Chicken *Verde Sauce *Peppers *Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Yum n' M's *Banana Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Cookie *Banana Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *2 Butters *French Toast *Cinnamon *Honey *2 Bananas Papa's Wingeria *4 Medium Strips *4 Green Peppers (Left) *4 Red Peppers (Right) *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Regular Bun *Kielbasa *Salsa *Cheese *Onions *Tomato *Sport Pepper *Tomato **Large Purple Burple **Small Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Blueberry Wave Drizzle (Creameo Bits on Pirate Bash) **Rock Candy **Gummy Kraken (Pirate Bash Only)' **Marshmallow (Jolly Roger on Pirate Bash) **'Gummy Kraken (Pirate Bash Only)' *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **'Anchor Cookie (Pirate Bash Only)' **Marshmallow (Jolly Roger on Pirate Bash) **'Anchor Cookie (Pirate Bash Only)' Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Birthday Cake *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Topping *Crushed Nuts *Cookie *Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowtie *Garlic Basil (Midnight Marsala on New Year) *Parmesan Cheese *5 Chicken *4 Onions (Cheese Cubes on New Year) *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Birthday Cake *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Chocolate Topping *Dreamsicle Topping *Crushed Nuts *Cookie *Banana Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Doughnut (Filled w/ Lemon Chiffon) **Powdered Sugar **Blue Moon Drizzle **'Spooky Sprinkles (Halloween Only)' *Regular Ring Doughnut **Sky Blue Icing **Mini Mallows *Regular Roll (Filled w/ Boston Cream) **Clear Glaze **Rock Candy **Mini Mallows Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Medium Strips *2 Honey Mustard Tofu Skewers (Right) *4 Green Peppers (Left) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Spinach (Left) *4 Chicken (Left) *4 Basil Leaves (Right) *4 Onions (Right) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel *Gorgonzola Cheese *Philly Steak *Lobster Chunks *Tomatoes *Ranch *Regular **Regular Fries **Fry Seasoning **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Vanilla Cake (Apple Crumb Cake on Big Top Carnival) *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle (Caramel Apple Drizzle on Big Top Carnival) **Creameo Bits **2 Marshmallows (Chocolate Bananas on Big Top Carnival) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cloudberry (Saltwater Taffy on Big Top Carnival) **Cloudberry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Vanilla Cake (Cinnamon Roll Cake on Maple Mornings) *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle (Maple Syrup Drizzle on Maple Mornings) **Creameo Bits (Frosted Sugar Crunch on Maple Mornings) **3 Marshmallows (Waffle Sticks on Maple Mornings) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **3 Cloudberries Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Pecan Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Vented Crust (Crater Crust on Comet Con) *Caramel Syrup *8 Banana Slices (Outer Ring) *'8 Astronaut Ice Creams (Comet Con) (Inner Ring)''' Papa's Taco Mia HD Since Akari is a closer, her orders change through the holidays. Starlight BBQ *Cornbread *Chicken *Verde Sauce *Cheese *Onions *Fried Onion Strings *Sour Cream **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Portallini Feast *Garlic and Olive Oil Piada *Chicken *Verde Sauce *Cheese *Onions *Romaine Lettuce *Tzatziki Sauce **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Maple Mornings *Waffle Taco *Chicken *Bacon *Peppers *Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Halloween *Midnight Crunch Taco *Chicken *Peppers *Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Thanksgiving *Pumpkin Spice Tortilla *Chicken *Southwest Stuffing *Peppers *Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Christmas *Yule Spice Sizzler *Chicken *Peppers *Cheese *Onions *Queso Blanco **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco New Year *Lava MunchMelt *Chicken *Fire Tortilla Strips *Peppers *Cheese *Onions *Queso Blanco **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Valentine's Day *Sundried Tomato Soft Shell *Chicken *Verde Sauce *Peppers *Cheese *Onions *Queso Blanco **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco St. Paddy's Day *Cilantro Lime Soda Shell *Chicken *Verde Sauce *Peppers *Cheese *Onions *Queso Blanco **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Easter *Speckled Taco *Chicken *Verde Sauce *Peppers *Cheese *Onions *Queso Blanco **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Cherry Blossom Festival *Wonton Shell *Tofu *Verde Sauce *Peppers *Cheese *Onions *Queso Blanco **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Summer Luau *Walking Taco Bag *Ahi Tuna *Verde Sauce *Peppers *Cheese *Onions *Queso Blanco **Multigrain Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Sushiria Since Akari is a closer, her orders change through the holidays. Cherry Blossom Festival *Brown Rice *Ukoniro Soy Paper *Flipped **Lobster **Tofu *Naturomaki *Yum Yum Sauce *Wakame **Hakuto Tea **Lychee Bubbles Cinco de Mayo *Brown Rice *Ukoniro Soy Paper *Flipped **Lobster **Tofu *Chorizo *Yum Yum Sauce *Recado Rojo **Horchata Tea **Lychee Bubbles Summer Luau *Brown Rice *Ukoniro Soy Paper *Flipped **Lobster **Tofu *Pineapple *Yum Yum Sauce *Lemon Herb **Luau Punch Tea **Lychee Bubbles Starlight BBQ *Brown Rice *Ukoniro Soy Paper *Flipped **Lobster **Tofu *Beef Brisket *Yum Yum Sauce *BBQ Rub **Powsicle Tea **Lychee Bubbles BavariaFest *Brown Rice *Ukoniro Soy Paper *Flipped **Lobster **Tofu *Brezn *Yum Yum Sauce *Sauerkraut **Black Forest Tea **Lychee Bubbles Maple Mornings *Brown Rice *Ukoniro Soy Paper *Flipped **Lobster **Tofu *Bacon *Yum Yum Sauce *Cinnamon Sugar **English Breakfast Tea **Lychee Bubbles Halloween *Brown Rice *Ukoniro Soy Paper *Flipped **Lobster **Tofu *Uni *Yum Yum Sauce *Ikura **Witch's Brew Tea **Lychee Bubbles Thanksgiving *Brown Rice *Ukoniro Soy Paper *Flipped **Lobster **Tofu *Sweet Potatoes *Yum Yum Sauce *Roasted Pumpkin Seeds **Pumpkin Spice Tea **Lychee Bubbles Christmas *Brown Rice *Ukoniro Soy Paper *Flipped **Lobster **Tofu *Tai *Yum Yum Sauce *Merry Masago **Peppermint Tea **Lychee Bubbles New Year *Brown Rice *Ukoniro Soy Paper *Flipped **Lobster **Tofu *Rainbow Yokan *Yum Yum Sauce *Rainbow Peppercorn **Tutti Frutti Tea **Lychee Bubbles Valentine's Day *Brown Rice *Ukoniro Soy Paper *Flipped **Lobster **Tofu *Strawberry Slices *Yum Yum Sauce *Pomegranate **Raspberry Tea **Lychee Bubbles Lucky Lucky Matsuri *Brown Rice *Ukoniro Soy Paper *Flipped **Lobster **Tofu *Datemaki *Yum Yum Sauce *Lucky Dust **Iyokan Tea **Lychee Bubbles Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Ranks *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 2 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 38 *Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go!: Rank 5 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 14 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 49 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 45 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 2 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 17 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 48 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 43 Unlockables *Papa's Wingeria/HD: Medium Sauce *Papa's Cupcakeria: Black Frosting *Papa's Donuteria: Mini Mallows *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Chocolate Banana *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Waffle Stick Trivia *Akari does not change her paper, fillings, or sauce during holidays. Gallery Akari edited.jpg|Akari Style A Category:Customer Category:Female Customer Category:A Customer